1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method, device, and non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for supporting relay broadcasting using a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basically, many hardware resources (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, etc.) are required to process video signals or audio signals. Thus, expensive high-end equipment is required to process and edit video signals and audio signals that are input through several channels in real time to produce relay broadcasting signals. Recently, as broadcasting communication technology is developed, such equipment has increased performance and has been popularized. However, resolution and quality of video signals and audio signals to be processed by the equipment also have increased. Thus, it is, in fact, difficult to process and edit a plurality of video signals and audio signals without expensive high-end equipment.
In particular, general users may generate their own videos or audios using cameras or microphones included in their mobile devices such as smartphones or tablets. However, such mobile devices may perform only simple operations (e.g., an upload or download) on video signals or audio signals generated by the users due to limitations in performance. Such mobile devices have difficulty producing relay broadcasting content obtained by combining several video signals and audio signals. Thus, there are limitations in using videos and audios that may be generated using the mobile devices in various ways.